Un cuento navideño
by Serendipia
Summary: Amy trama un plan perfecto para conseguir un beso de Sheldon. Pero la cosa se le va un poco de las manos...


A Amy le brillaron los ojos cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. La tienda, a su vez, brillaba por los adornos y las luces navideñas, pero no eran luces lo que ella necesitaba.

-Funcionará- volvió a decirles a sus amigas mientras pasaba por caja-Sé que funcionara.

-No sé, Amy…- dijo Penny frunciendo el ceño- a mi me parece un plan un poco… un poco…

-¿simple?- terminó Bernadette mirando a Amy con cierta perplejidad.

-Y he ahí donde radica su eficacia… en su simplicidad- los ojos volvieron a centellearle- Sheldon es complicado. Hay ciertas cosas que por su simplicidad no las suele ver venir. Esta será una de ellas.

-¿Y si se niega?

Amy se volvió hacia Penny llevando en las manos una cajita.

-No se negará- respondió sonriendo de forma enigmática.

-Que se niegue es una posibilidad que deberías contemplar…- "y de hecho, es lo que ocurrira", quiso añadir Bernadette, pero tuvo miedo a destrozar las ilusiones de su amiga.

Amy le respondió con una carcajada.

-¡Es una convención social no opcional! ¡No puede negarse!

-En realidad, si, si que puede- a Bernadette el plan le seguía sin convencer.

-Sí, pero él no lo sabe- le contestó con voz cantarina Amy.

-Oh, y no se enterara… al menos no por nosotras. ¿Verdad Bernie?

**TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT-TBBT**

-Sheldon, eres un aguafiestas.

-No me gustan los villancicos y lo sabes.- le respondió mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No te gustan los villancicos, no te gusta poner el árbol ni comer dulces navideños… Sheldon, ¿hay algo de estas fechas que podamos hacer juntos que te guste?-

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Y qué es?- Penny parecía rozar la desesperación y estaba dispuesta a ceder por no escuchar a Sheldon y hacerlo participar en algo.

-¡Estar en silencio!- y muy dignamente se dio la vuelta y siguió trasteando en el ordenador.

-Me rindo. No se puede hacer nada con este tío.-suspiró Penny mientras se quitaba el gorro navideño y se dirigía a la nevera.

-Sheldon, deberías hacer un esfuerzo por integrarte un poco. Es navidad después de todo…

-¿A dónde intentas llegar con eso?- inquirió con extrañeza mientras se daba la vuelta en la silla.

-Sabes perfectamente adonde quiero llegar-le respondió Leonard cruzándose de brazos.

Sheldon se puso rojo por la indignación.

-Si lo que pretendéis es que ayude a decorar la casa para celebrar una festividad en la que no creo, podéis seguir esperando.

-Claro que podemos seguir esperando, Sheldon.-dijo Leonard sentándose en el sofá sin romper el contacto visual con él.

-Si, Sheldon. Claro que podemos.- repitió Penny mientras iba hacia el sofá y se sentaba junto a su novio.

Sheldon los miro extrañado, y haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorarlos se dio la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo. Pero fue imposible, ya que la sensación de sus dos amigos observándolo le ponían los pelos de punta. Se volvió una vez para lanzarles una mirada furibunda. Ahí estaban los dos sin perderlo de vista, con expresión completamente neutra. Volvió a intentar de nuevo concentrarse en el trabajo. Todo esfuerzo era en vano. Seguía notando las miradas de Penny y Leonard clavadas en él. Lanzó un bufido.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- exclamó levantándose de la silla.-Si me disculpais-dijo al tiempo que cogía su portátil que estaba en el escritorio-voy a trabajar a mi habitación. A trabajar de verdad. No éste paripé absurdo que estáis haciendo vosotros que no lleva a ninguna parte y del que de ninguna manera voy a colaborar. Buenas tardes.-Y acto seguido se fue con la cabeza muy alta derecho a su habitación.

En ningún momento hasta que Sheldon sale del salón ni Leonard ni Penny le quitan la vista de encima. En el instante en el que la pareja escuchan la puerta cerrarse rompen en alegres carcarjadas.

-Eso fue divertido, pero exactamente, ¿qué es lo que pretendías con este numerito?-le pregunto Leonard a Penny mientras esta todavía se reía.

-¿Yo? Nada. Esto no ha sido idea mía.- Le respondió Penny mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¿Y de quién es entonces?

Penny sonrió enigmática.

-De alguien que lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no le gusta la Navidad y que insistir en que ayudara a poner los adornos navideños solo serviría era una pérdida de tiempo. Lo de mirarlo y ponernos pesados solo ha sido para que saliera corriendo. Ya sabes lo maniático que es, sobre todo con su trabajo.

-Eso no responde a mi primera pregunta.

-Bueeeeeno… digamos que me pidió un favor y no me pude negar.- Le respondió risueña.

-¿Y por qué necesitas sacar a Sheldon de la habitación?-Leonard cada vez entendía menos.

-Porque tengo que colocar un adorno muy especial que él no puede ver hasta el último momento- le respondió ella mientras cogía el taburete que estaba a al lado del árbol de navidad a medio terminar.

-¿Qué clase de adorno?

Penny cogió una cajita que estaba entre los adornos que aun no habían sido colocados.

-Ahora lo verás- le respondió alegremente mientras colocaba el taburete a la altura de la puerta.

-¿No será un pene dorado, verdad?- Penny se volvió hacia él con los ojos como platos- no me mires así, Howard nos quiso hacer poner uno en la cima del árbol el primer año que lo pusimos. Dijo que le parecía divertido además de una tradición muy bonita, y que a lo mejor el pene dorado nos traía suerte y vaginas para el año que viene.

-¿Dijo vaginas?- preguntó Penny entre conmocionada y sorprendida.

-No, en realidad utilizó otra palabra, lo que he hecho es tratar de suavizarlo.- le respondió Leonard apesadumbrado.

-Madre mía, si que estabais desesperados por aquella época.- murmuró Penny mientras se subía al taburete. Aunque su descripción era poco precisa, ya que el verdaderamente necesitado era Howard.

-Sí, estábamos faltos de vaginas.

Penny le respondió con una carcajada al tiempo que intentaba abrir la caja.

-El único que se puede quejar ahora de "falta de vagina" en este momento es el pobre Raj. Quizás debería probar a poner en su casa un pene dorado en la cima del árbol a ver si le trae suerte.

-Es hindú, Penny, no pone árbol de Navidad.

-¡Si que pone, uno muy pequeñito! ¡Le puede poner un micropene!- Penny rompió a reir escandalosamente por su ocurrencia.

Leonard frunció el ceño.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que bromees con el tema del tamaño, que me pone muy sensible. Anda, trae la caja.- le espetó al tiempo que le quitaba la cajita de las manos. Con un movimiento ligero de manos consiguió deshacerse del embalaje.

-Vaya, tengo un autentico hombre aquí- le soltó impresionada Penny.

-Con manos de colegiala. Solo se necesitaba un poco de maña.

-No estarás queriendo decir que mis manos no son delicadas, ¿verdad?- le dijo Penny con un poco de mosqueo.

-¡En absoluto!¡Soy yo, que soy poco masculino! Tienes unas manos muy… unas manos bastante…- Leonard no tenía adjetivos adecuados en ese momento y sabía, por la cara que estaba poniendo Penny que lo que ella no tenía era paciencia.-bueno… ¿me gustan mucho tus manos?- terminó casi con miedo.

-Leonard.

-¿Sí?

-Abre la caja.

-Vale.

Leonard abrió la caja y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al mirar su contenido.

-Ya lo entiendo, esto es cosa de Amy.

Penny sonrió mientras cogía lo que estaba en la caja.

-¿No es evidente? Trae la cinta adhesiva, anda.

Leonard obedeció, aún sonriendo.

-Esto va a traer problemas.

-¿Y porque sonríes?- le preguntó ella mientras bajaba del banco.

-Porque también va a ser divertido. Y quiero ver cómo reacciona Sheldon a todo esto.-Dijo señalando al dintel de la puerta.

De él colgaba una bonita rama de muérdago.

¿Crees…?- empezó a preguntar él agarrándola por la cintura- ¿… que coincidiremos alguna vez juntos justo debajo?

Penny sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Cariño… sabes perfectamente que no hace falta una rama de muérdago para me des un beso.

Y Leonard pudo comprobar en ese instante que ella tenía razón. No hacía falta.

_**Si, historia de navidad con retraso, pero aquí esta. Tendrá un par de capítulos más, que los ire alternando con mi otro fic. Sera raro escribir sobre navidad en Marzo, pero hey, es cuando tengo tiempo. Gracias por leerme y espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
